Fate - First Arc
by edesen1394
Summary: The life of a young Nohrian princess is often full of sword training and royal etiquette lessons, which she had deducted both to be boring to say the least, but when the young princess Corrin is finally introduced to life as a teen, her life turns from boring to complicated as she begins to fight against something harder than what she had been training for on the battlefield...
1. The Fitting: Ch 1

**Chapter One**

"The Fitting"

* * *

**Authors Note:** So… age differences are as listed below: (for the FIRST ARC)

Corrin: 15yrs

Jakob: 18yrs

Xander: 19-20yrs (21 yrs? Idk, i'll establish it eventually)

Leo: 11yrs going on 12

Camilla: 18yrs

Elise: 7yrs

Felicia: 18 1/2yrs (lil' older than Jakob)

* * *

Dressed for the occasion in a sleeveless silk dress which Jakob had obviously requested be put together by her personal maid, Felicia, the young princess stifled a sigh between her tightly fitted dress.

The dress currently worn by her had clearly been prepared well in advance.

That was for sure.

When- exactly, Corrin could not quite figure. All she had to lead on was the leaked info acquired through the occasional overly bubbly chambermaid bustling down the hall and the direct information provided by her personal Butler, Jakob, with the sole purpose of preparing her for the day to come when she was to finally wear the extravagantly decorated gown that had previously hung inside her wardrobe.

Apparently, that day was now.

Glancing down at the elegantly designed dress, Corrin could now see it snuggly draped across her slender figure in full splendor. If she squinted hard enough, what looked to be miniscule diamonds could be seen splayed across the center of her chest to the dip of her waist line. It's light danced softly about the room as Corrin picked up the hems of her dress to sway gently back and forth.

Her awkwardly held shoulders fell from their unnatural position on either side of her chin to rest appropriately at her sides.

At least it wasn't too sophisticated, though.

Admiring the pleasant view, she tilted to the side while lifting her chin slightly. _Good_. No overly tempting - visually appealing - lingeries, or lack thereof.

Corrin sighed. She was never one for unwanted attention. The occasional glance from a fancied onlooker couldn't hurt, though.

Letting her mind wander, Corrin's thoughts drifted from the longly anticipated event yet to come.

Now that she had thought about it, she hadn't heard one peep out of the usually bustling chambermaids that had normally worked outside of her room for quite a while (now).

Corrin tapped her index finger to the tip of her nose in a repetitive manner impulsively.

_How long __**had**_ _it been?_

If she remembered correctly, it hadn't been since…

Corrin's mouth dropped slightly.

_That_ _sly_ _dog_!

"Corrin, close your mouth if you will, please. I'd rather not experience another one of Jakob's scolding sessions after you go doing something... _unintelligent_… _**again**_."

Taking a sodden cloth from her apron pocket, Felicia's eyes looked up to dab Corrin's face.

"With your _drool_ staining this expensive garment, no less!"

Corrin nodded in agreement, staring intensely at the wall.

She had always wondered why Jakob had taken a sudden interest in where one could get the latest gossip amongst the maids in the castle. Now, she realized he had used her as a tracking device to find the maids held responsible and silence them for good!

The more she thought about it, the more suspicious the whole thing seemed. _Damn_, if only she had realized his prying sooner before it was too late. Maybe she still could have been able to keep up on the latest info concerning her father's "social" gathering. All she had gathered from her limited sources was when and where the event would take place. She had known her father was holding a ball. That much- she was certain of. Though, she had yet to discover _why_.

"Princess, please stop it! You'll ruin your teeth if you keep gritting them like that!" Felicia let go of Corrin's dress to set her pin and needle down on the wooden stand beside her.

Corrin blinked. "...Felicia?"

The sudden halt of the dutiful hands owned by a maid hard at work brought Corrin back to her senses. Whenever Felicia stopped working, everyone knew- stuff was about to go down.

Corrin gulped.

The sight of two hands rising to level themselves with either side of her face was all that the young Nohrian princess needed to release her fight or flight mode. Obviously, she chose to fight.

Bringing her hands up to defend her face, Corrin planned her next move.

Would she hold Felicia down by the arms so there was no commotion in the room? Or would she need to grab a nearby strand of lace (preferably long) to act as a rope? Certainly it would have the same components of one?

As she pondered the possibilities to defuse the situation before it got any worse, Corrin ardently hoped that whatever Felicia was to do, it would not affect the relationship they held in the years to come.

Felicia was a close friend and the equivalent of a sister to her. Corrin squinted her eyes. … At least_, more-so_ than one of the _other_ women in the castle of whom she recognized as her _real_ sister.

The memory of Camilla dancing around the halls chanting the name of Corrin and her once potential suitor sitting in a tree K. I. S. S. I. N. G. was something she could never quite forget. Neither the sound of her shrieking down the halls after Camilla- for the other castle residents, apparently. (This last bit of information had been shared by none other than Felicia during one of their usual afternoon walks in the garden.)

_Squish_.

The aching pain resulting from fingers pinching flesh was a subtle, yet clear warning to Corrin.

From the level of impact, Corrin could tell this was her _only_ warning. After this, it'd be straight to the gallows. (Metaphorically speaking, of course.) And she _certainly_ didn't want _Jakob_ coming in to finish the job.

Rustling beneath a thin layer of sea silk attire, Corrin placed her tongue between her teeth. Though she couldn't do much, at least she could prevent the possibility of another, more severe, 'beating' from approaching.

Left to her own devices (which were none), Corrin's thoughts steered back towards the source of the recent lack of gossip inside the castle.

Corrin sympathized with the maids she had unknowingly ratted out. She knew firsthand that one good look from Jakob and the guts to act out of line would shatter _completely_.

For someone whose threats were _never_ a joke, the fact that Jakob had somehow managed to get the nickname 'Joker' in the past had never ceased to amaze her.

All jokes aside...

Corrin had to face the facts. Fact number one, Jakob had caught her red-handed in the act. He knew she was asking around for ungranted information. Heck, she even brought him _with_ her on one of her many venturous pursuits! He could have just scolded her then and the situation would have been over. This forced her to address the second fact. Fact number two, he _hadn't_ said anything.

Corrin muttered underneath her breath.

Why _hadn't_ he? The question stood firm.

Jakob could have called her out on her unnecessary snooping, but he didn't. Instead, he took it upon himself to play the detective and solve the situation alone before anything got too out of hand. But _why_?

"-CORRIN!"

Flinching, Corrin looked away from her spot on the wall she had been staring down for the past 20 minutes.

"Sorry, Felicia. You were saying?"

Corrin took a step back from her spot on the fitting stool to lose her footing and fall backwards onto her bed. If eyes could kill, Corrin swore she'd be stone cold already. _Damn_, those daggers were _sharp_.

"It seems you like to be squeezed by the cheeks, huh?" Felicia stated, an eyebrow- raised.

"No no no no no no NOOOO!" Arms raised, Corrin waved them wildly in the air in attempts to protect the only precious face she had.

Felicia snickered. "I only wished to tell you, your fitting has been completed."

Corrin sighed, sinking further beneath the layers of heavy fabric into the bedding of her mattress. She was spared. Seeking comfort in her bed which she knew the warmth of her covers would provide, Corrin pulled a blanket above her arms and head.

"I'm _saved_." Those words which couldn't be heard by a curious tom listening outside the bedroom door was just barely audible to a giggling Felicia resting on the edge of Corrin's bed.

A moment passed by as Corrin stared at the top of her bedcover, processing all that had happened this far.

Unbeknownst to Felicia, the _real_ reason for her sighing hadn't been her recent success in avoiding an unblemished face, but rather, the second steer clear of encountering Jakob.

"Your escort should be waiting for you down the hall."

"Escort?" Corrin turned towards her lovely friend.

Felicia nodded.

Corrin cocked her head to the side. Though it was true that she loved her friend, sometimes she wondered whether always trusting in her better judgement really was such a good idea.

Felicia smiled suspiciously, a glint in her eye. "You'll like him, trust me."

"What do y-", The mouth which opened to retort Felicia's odd response had been shut by a finger now touching her lips.

"You'll see. Now, get a move on!" Felicia paused, and then added, "Or else I'll pinch you!" Her fingers mimicking that of a crab's.

"Okay, okay!" Corrin laughed at her friend's demented version of pinchers.

Standing up from her place on the bed, Corrin walked towards her door glancing at her reflection in the mirror along the way. She seemed to look fine. Her hair could have done with one last touch-up before she left but, she'd have to do without.

Looking down at her attire one last time before leaving her room, Corrin opened the door to the hall outside.

* * *

**A.N:** I re-uploaded _all_ of the chapters and changed a good amount of stuff (_plot_) so you might wanna check 'em **_all_** out at some point!


	2. In Preparation For: Ch 2

**Chapter Two**

"In Preparation For…"

She had no say in what type of dress she would wear or any clothes for that matter, not that she minded wearing the dress to begin with.

Her dress was a pale shade of blue decorated with miniscule diamonds which was sure to glisten in the brightly lit chandelier ballroom. A nice touch made sure to be added in by Jakob.

Her lips curved upwards at the thought of being praised by a certain someone for her mature and alluring appearance. Though she wasn't usually one for slick style dresses that kissed her frame and hips, she had to give it to Jakob, he sure knew what he was doing.

A giggle escaped Corrin's lips as she remembered the face Jakob made when he had first been notified by her father that he was the one to design her dress for the upcoming ball.

The night Jakob had been notified by the king, Corrin had just finished sword practice with her eldest brother, Prince Xander. She had already walked about halfway down the hall when she noticed Jakob leaving the throne room glowing like the sun.

His brief audible gawking noises had made a memorable impression on her. She later learned to identify that sound as evidence of his internal screaming.

Corrin's eyes glinted.

"Grinning, are we now?" Two hands were placed just above her waist lifting her off the ground from behind.

She stiffened. _Shoot_. She hadn't meant to reminisce on the past. She was still annoyed at Jakob for sniffing out her information brokers! Yes, _annoyed_. At least, she was _supposed_ to be. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, my lady." His voice was soft and seductive against her neck, yet his words held a certain elegant demeanor about them that drove Corrin crazy. _God_, why did he have to be the first one behind her now that her dress was fitted and on correctly?!

"Jakob… " Still dangling inches above the marble floor, her voice caught at his sudden appearance.

_At least make known of yourself before striking a conversation with the person in front of you…_

"Yes, my lady?" His seductive voice glazed over his words drizzled in hints of innocent appeal. Corrin shuddered at the thought of Jakob doing something to her as he held her midair.

"Jakob." This time her voice had edge to it.

Jakob let go of Corrin's waist to change his current position behind her to walk by her side.

Holding out his arm, Jakob tilted his head smiling softly at Corrin. His arm held midair, awaited the moment when hers would rest over his own.

It was then that it dawned on Corrin who it was that Felicia had meant by the term "escort" back up in her room only moments before.

_'You'll like him.'_ Corrin's cheeks grew hot beneath her pale skin. _Hah_. That sure was going to be one of the biggest understatements of the year.

Slowly, yet surely, Corrin lifted her arm from its place at her side, her shoulder grazing Jakob's as she pulled down on his arm left to dangle by his side.

Glancing slightly at his eyes before taking hold of his hand, Corrin grasped it tightly within her own.

Their fingers linked.

Jakob's eyes grew wide in response to her sudden change in objective, but softened when he felt her fingers quivering against his own.

"Shall we, my lady?" Jakob motioned towards the door. His eager purr was soft, but evident behind his wordy fluff.

Corrin shook her head. She'd have to forget about Jakob's suspicious detective work for now. She was going to a party, afterall. She had to _smile_. _Please_ the guests. Do what the daughter of a host _should_ do.

Would she, though?

The corners of her lips curved upwards. Maybe. Maybe _not_.

Placing one foot in front of the other until she reached the end of the hall, Corrin encountered an ebony brown door decorated with an elaborate silver knocker. With Jakob grabbing the handle, the door was opened.

Stepping into the ballroom, Corrin made her way onto the dance floor all the while holding Jakob's sturdy hand within her own.

Let the ball begin!

* * *

**A.N.:** Ooooh, Jakob as a playboy? ;) not bad…

ALSO! This FIRST arc is going to be about 12 chapters approximately, but I might add more depending… There will be more arcs though, so buckle your seatbelts and be prepared for a long ride!


End file.
